tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DB Baxter/New RP- The Madman's Verse
Hey there! This January, I'll be dropping a brand new RP that has been in development for around 6 months now. And after 6 months of creating 3 Blog-Story Prologues, mapping out the plot, reworking old characters, creating new characters, and filling this RP up with so many twist, turns, and boss fights, I am ready to release the RP: The Madman's Verse! Setting/Synopsis The story is set in the year 4E 205, a mere 4 years after the Dragon Crisis. Emperor Titus Mede II was killed 3 years previous, assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. In his absence, the Empire has been ruled over by the Elder Council. Their rule has been widely criticized by many across Tamriel for their reluctance to place another Emperor on the Ruby Throne and for surrendering to the Stormcloaks in 4E 203. High Rock formally seceded from the Empire in 4E 204. Cyrodil itself is all that remains of the once great Septim-built empire. The most embarrasing of the Empire's blunders in recent years has been the handling of the Jorane Rebellion. The rebellion, led by the dark elf Goriyn Mortis, has relentlessly struck Imperial Forts, Trading Caravans, and Cyrodil Settlements over the past year. The strikes come fast and furious, and body counts have sored. With the Imperial armies decimated from the constant conflicts and stretched to keep the Dominion threats at bay, the Empire is unable to fight off this rebellion, and can only rely on the local guard to fight off rebels. However, things are beginning to reach a boiling point. Goriyn has issued threats of the "Apocalypse" coming to the Imperial province very soon. The people clamor for the the Council to do something to protect the land from what's coming. Things are seeming to be falling apart, and it seems very possible that the end of the Empire is near. But where that comes to pass or not, falls to you. Important Characters - Protagonists: Hafnir Lion-Eye: '''Nord Legate, serving his 15th year in the ranks of the Cyrodilic Empire. Currently heading the manhunt/investigation into the whereabouts of Goriyn Mortis and ending his rebellion. '''Dalacon Granus: '''Former Imperial Battlemage who was found guilty of undisclosed crimes against the Empire and sentenced to life within the confines of the Imperial Prisons. He was pardoned and reinstated recently, per the suggestion of Hafnir, and was assigned to aiding Hafnir in fighting the Jorane Rebellion. '''Dar'Zah:' '''Former Imperial Rogue and Assassin. Retired 6 years before the Jorane Rebellion started, and has since started a family in the wealthy part of the Imperial City. He was recently brought back into the Imperial ranks to help fight the Jorane Rebellion. - '''Jorane Rebellion/Antagonists': Goriyn Mortis: Leader of the Jorane Rebellion, and main antagonist of the RP. Very little is known about the mysterious Dunmer, but what is known is that he takes great pleasure in ransacking the countryside and murdering every Imperial soldier he can get his hands on. No one knows his end game, only that he has promised to bring forth the Apocalypse. Blade: Breton Mercenary employed by Goriyn, and general of the armies of the Jorane Rebellion. Real name is unknown, but he is a legendary sword-for-hire in High Rock. Arrowhead: Bosmer Mercenary employed by Goiryn, and general of the armies of the Jorane Rebellion. Real name is unknown, but he is a legendary archer-for-hire in Valenwood. Borskar: Former Stormcloak Soldier, who was exiled from Skyrim after he and a few rogue soldiers murdered countless Altmer/Bosmer people in Solitude, accusing them to be "Thalmor Agents" with little evidence. Soon after, he became another head of the Jorane Rebellion Jarak: 'Notorious criminal in the Imperial City. Guilty of almost four dozen counts of Theft, Manslaughter, Assault, Vandalism, and Arsony. He was most recently placed in jail for destroying a local eatery after his sweetrolls were a bit "overcooked". He broke out, murdering countless imperials along the way, and found himself within Goriyn's ranks soon enough. -' 'Imperial Political/Military Figures': Veludus Macenus: '''The appointed head and speaker of the Elder Council. Despised throughout the province for his lacking leadership and failure to maintain order. Nicknamed "Macenus the Menace" '''Saula Tullius: '''Disgraced Imperial General, relieved of his duties after his failures in the Skyrim Civil War. While he's usually off drowning his sorrows at the nearest pub, some Imperial Soldiers keep in touch with him, including Hafnir. '''General Kasio Ancel: '''Commanding officer of Hafnir and Dalacon, overseeing the investigation/fight against the Jorane Rebellion. - '''Others Ulfric Stormcloak: High King of Skyrim Jonif T'Azga: 'High King of Hammerfell '''Talen-Dar Augusnes: '''King of Black Marsh 'Important Events - 4E 202 § Emperor's Death: Emperor Titus Mede II is killed by Dark Brotherhood Assassins aboard his private vessel in Skyrim. § Nightloom Incident: Aldmeri Dominion prison on a previously uncharted island falls to a massive prison break. Many dangerous criminals sail back to the mainlands to return to their old lives, while the political prisoners sail back to tell the world of the hellish place. § Battle of Whiterun: Stormcloaks boldy march on Whiterun after the assassination of Titus Mede II. The morally depleted Imperials were quickly routed and Stormcloaks took control of the city, and the war. They would never lose another battle. § Gold Coast Summit: '''Elder Council and City Counts meet at Kvatch to discuss the future of the Empire. It is decided that the Elder Council rule the Empire until a new ruler is decided, with Amaund Motierre at the helm of the Council. - '''4E 203 § Motierre's Requiem: Amaund Motierre disappears under mysterious circumstances. Fearful Imperial City falls into pit of riots and chaos. The Imperial Legion managed to put down the riots under the command of General Kasio Ancel. Veludus Macenus takes over as head of the Elder Council. § The Granus Scandal: Imperial Battlemage Dalacon Granus, once heralded as a hero to the Imperial Legion, was arrested and sentenced to the spend the rest of his days in the Imperial Prisons. The exact reason for his arrest is still unknown, leaving many to develop theories and conspiracies on what his charges were. § Treaty of Markarth: '''The Empire formally surrenders to the Stormcloak Rebels, and begin pulling their forces out of Skyrim immediately. Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion, is crowned High King of Skyrim after the Moot. § '''Cleansing of the Ranks: Macenus attempts to make an example of General Tullius, and strips him and his legates of their ranks due to their failure in the Skyrim Civil War. The plan backfired, and was met with anger and frustration from the Imperial population. - 4E 204 § High Rock's Referendum: The province of High Rock formally votes to secede from the Cyrodillic Empire. Macenus pushes for war against High Rock, but fails to get the Elder Council to go for it. § Jorane Rebellion in Anvil: The Jorane Rebellion emerges in Anvil, with Goriyn Mortis leading the attack. Jorane forces ransack the city and kill many occupants. § '''Night of Talos's Wrath: '''Borskar and a rogue set of Stormcloaks purge the city of Solitude of Altmer and Bosmer, convicting the elves of being Thalmor spies and putting them to death without trial. High King Ulfric Stormcloak exiled the Nords from Skyrim after the incident. § '''Loyalists War: '''Imperial Loyalists and Rogue Soldiers, inspired by Talos's Wrath, attempt to invade and burn Wayrest and Evermor to the ground and all of their inhabitants with it. The invaders were beaten back by the High Rock armies and an apparent band of Mercenaries. That's all you need to know for now. I hope to see you all there! Category:Blog posts